The present invention relates to chain saws and more particularly to safety devices for use in conjunction with such saws.
During operation the saw chain of a chain saw may occasionally become derailed from its guide bar. Such derailments may occur due to the chain breaking or foreign objects becoming lodged in the chain race or from other causes. In any event, the saw chain will usually drop downward and will often catch on the handle underneath the saw. Using the handle as a pivot the saw chain may then swing back and injure the operator or damage the saw itself.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safety device for a chain saw which protects against injury or damage upon chain derailments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which may be easily installed and readily removed from the saw.
It is a further object to provide such a device which is simple in design, economical to produce and durable in use.